Comfort
by nilaea
Summary: MMAD natürlich ; Albus verletzte sich seine Hand auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen, das wissen wir...aber wer war für ihn da, als er nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte?


_ Comfort_

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Genre : Silent, Friendship

Autor : Sarah

Widmung : Für meine Julia

Inhalt : Freunde sind füreinander da

* * *

Wütend stürmte Minerva McGonagall die steinerne Wendeltreppe hoch und klopfte dreimal an die Tür zum Büro des Schulleiters.

„Herein."

Es war nur leise zu hören, aber es reichte ihr aus. Sie rauschte in sein Büro und blieb in der Mitte stehen.

„Albus Dumbledore! Wie konntest du mich nur so im Stich lassen!"

„Wie bitte?", fragte er leise. Er saß in einem seiner Sessel vor dem knisternden Kamin und starrte ins Feuer.

Es machte sie nur noch wütender.

„Du weißt ganz genau was ich meine. Ich hatte alles vorbereitet, das Essen steht noch immer in meinen Räumen, von dem verpassten Muggelkonzert mal ganz zu schweigen, was du mir schon vor Wochen versprochen hast!"

Er seufzte fast unhörbar.

„Es tut mir Leid, Minerva, aber...ich war verhindert."

„Verhindert, ach ja. Weißt du, es wäre alles halb so schlimm wenn du mir diesen Abend nicht schon ewig versprochen hättest, und dann nicht einmal einen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendest, mir Bescheid zu sagen!"

Sie klang enttäuscht, aber ihre Wut überwog; es war eben nicht das erste Mal, dass er wichtigeres zu tun hatte.

„Minerva, bitte glaub mir, wenn ich..."

„Es reicht, du brauchst nichts zu erklären. Ich wundere mich nur, dass ich ernsthaft geglaubt habe, ich könnte mich auch nur einen Abend lang auf dich verlassen."

Ihr Zorn war verklungen, nun klang der Schmerz mit, den sie mit ihrer Wut getarnt hatte.

Albus sah auf, das hatte ihn getroffen.

„Minerva..."

Er versuchte aufzustehen und stützte dazu seine Hände auf die Lehnen, sackte jedoch im gleichen Moment mit einem leisen Aufschrei zurück.

„Albus?"

Besorgt trat Minerva näher, im schummrigen Licht konnte sie kaum seine Silhouette sehen. Dicht vor dem herunterbrennenden Feuer war mehr Licht, und Albus zog seinen Ärmel über seine Hand.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie leise und setzte sich ihm gegenüber in einen der Sessel.

„Nichts.", erwiderte er ausweichend und mied ihren prüfenden Blick.

„Albus, was hast du da in der Hand?"

Bevor er reagieren konnte hatte sie seinen Ärmel zurückgeschoben und keuchte entsetzt auf.

Die Hand war völlig geschwärzt, als wäre sie verbrannt worden.

„Albus...", hauchte sie geschockt und sah ihn an.

„Musste das sein, Minerva?", fragte er unwirsch und zog seinen Arm aus ihrer Reichweite. Sein Blick galt weiterhin ausschließlich den Flammen.

„Es...es tut mir Leid...aber, woher, ich meine, warum...?"

Minerva hatte Mühe, ihre rasenden Gedanken klar zu formulieren.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden. Gute Nacht."

Mit dieser kalten Antwort stand er erneut auf, nun umsichtig seine verletzte Hand vermeidend, und steuerte auf die Tür zu seinen Privaträumen.

„Albus."

Obwohl er es nicht wollte, blieb er beim Klang ihrer Stimme stehen. Sie umrundete ihn und sah ihn direkt an.

„Albus, sieh mich an."

Er schwieg, noch immer ihre Augen meidend. Sie hob ihre Hand und legte sie an seine Wange, um sein Gesicht anzuheben.

Ihr Atem stoppte fast als sie in seine eisblauen Augen sah. Das so typische Funkeln war verschwunden, übrig waren nur Schmerz, Trauer und so etwas wie Scham.

„Darf ich sie sehen?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich den unvermeidlichen Abscheu in deinen Augen ertragen kann.", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

„Ich verabscheue dich nicht, weder dich noch deine Hand. Wir sind Freunde."

Er schien noch immer zu zögern, wehrte sich aber nicht, als sie ihre Hand seinen Arm entlang streifen ließ und ihre Finger sich vorsichtig um sein Handgelenk legten.

„Das ist aber die gesunde..."

„Ich weiß.", unterbrach sie ihn und lief zurück zum Feuer und zu der Couch,

die daneben stand. Sie zog ihn mit sich und zusammen setzten sie sich auf das warme Sofa. Nun ließ sie sein Handgelenk los und wandte sich der anderen Hand zu.

Behutsam schob sie seinen Ärmel zurück und merkte, dass er zusammenzuckte.

„Tut mir Leid...", entschuldigte sie sich, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

Aufmerksam musterte sie seine Hand und schwieg eine Weile. Schließlich sah sie auf, direkt in seine Augen.

„Tut es sehr weh?"

Er nickte nur, doch diese simple Geste reichte aus, um ihre Augen mit Tränen zu füllen. Als er dies sah, versuchte er zu lächeln.

„So schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht...du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen."

„Lügner.", flüsterte sie bewegt.

„Du hast mich schon immer durchschaut.", gab er zurück.

Eine Weile herrschte Stille, und Minerva sah ihn einfach nur an. Er wirkte unglaublich müde und erschöpft, irgendwie um Jahre gealtert. Dieser Gedanke machte ihr Angst.

„Albus?"

„Ja?"

„Ist dies...kann man deine Hand heilen?"

Er schwieg sehr lange, bis er sich schließlich dazu überwinden konnte, den Kopf zu schütteln.

Nun strömten Tränen aus ihren Augen und liefen ungehindert über ihre Wangen. Albus wurde plötzlich klar, dass er sie noch nie hatte weinen sehen.

„Minerva..."

„Hättest du es mir gesagt?"

„Wie?"

„Hättest du es mir gesagt, dass du so schwer verletzt bist?", fragte sie unter ihren Tränen.

„Ich...ja, ich meine, was..."

„Hättest du nicht, und ich hätte dich weiterhin angeschrieen und verletzt... nur wegen einem albernen Abend...es tut mir so Leid, Albus, ich wusste nicht...", schluchzte sie.

„Schon gut, du brauchst dich für nichts zu entschuldigen."

Einen weiteren Moment lang herrschte Stille, dann beugte sich Minerva vor und umarmte ihn sanft. Er blieb steif sitzen und erwiderte ihre Geste nicht, sodass sie sich enttäuscht zurückzog.

„Ich gehe dann wohl besser...", flüsterte sie unter noch mehr Tränen, stand auf und wandte sich zum gehen, wurde aber von seiner gesunden Hand aufgehalten.

„Warum?"

„Ich...bin wohl gerade etwas zu sentimental...tut mir Leid wenn ich dir zu nahe getreten bin..."

Er sah sie durchdringend an und stand auf.

„Minerva, ich habe deine Umarmung nicht erwidert, weil ich dich nicht mit meiner zweifellos abscheulichen Hand berühren wollte."

Ihr Blick veränderte sich radikal.

„Oh Albus, du bist doch wirklich...hör auf mit diesem Unsinn.", brachte sie unter Tränen hervor und umarmte ihn erneut.

Langsam, als ob er sie nicht verscheuchen wollte, legte er seine Arme um sie und hielt sie fest. Als sie spürte, dass er ihre Berührung erwiderte, schloss sie ihre Arme noch fester um seinen Hals und verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter.

Albus, gerührt von ihrer Reaktion, spürte nun auch Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen.

„Weißt du wie viel mir das bedeutet?", hauchte er.

Sie verneinte leise.

„Niemand hat es seit Jahrzehnten für nötig gehalten...mich zu umarmen."

Seine Stimme brach, er drückte sie an sich sodass sie sein lautloses

Schluchzen spüren konnte.

„Ich bin hier, und ich werde auch nicht mehr gehen.", erwiderte sie leise.

Ihr Herz schien fast zu zerspringen, noch nie hatte sie ihn so erlebt. Es schien als hätte er sein Herz geöffnet, und sie war die Auserwählte, um bei ihm sein zu dürfen.

Nach einigen Minuten schien er sich beruhigt zu haben, und Minerva löste sich vorsichtig aus der Umarmung. Als sie ihn ansah schien er leicht beschämt zu sein.

„Tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht...ich wollte mich nicht so gehen lassen.", nuschelte er und trat an ein Regal.

„Albus, das will ich mal überhört haben! Ich bin für dich da, das weißt du doch hoffentlich.", schalt sie ihn lächelnd.

Sie trat vor den Kamin und brachte die Flammen mit einem Schwung ihrer Hand zum aufflackern. Hinter sich hörte sie einen dumpfen Knall.

„Verdammt!"

Sie drehte sich um und sah eine Dose auf dem Boden liegen, zu Füßen eines wütend dreinblickenden Albus.

„Was ist denn?", fragte sie und trat zu ihm.

„Ich wollte die Dose aufmachen, aber selbst dazu bin ich nicht mehr imstande ohne Magie."

Er ließ sich mit einem Seufzen auf die Couch fallen und starrte erneut ins Feuer.

Minerva hob die Dose auf und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie und drehte den Deckel auf.

„Eine Creme von Poppy, sie soll meiner Hand helfen. Aber im Moment habe ich genug davon, ich fühle mich wie gelähmt."

Sie sah ihn an, er schien es ernst zu meinen. Mit einem Kopfschütteln nahm sie seinen Arm und legte seine verletzte Hand in ihren Schoß.

„Minerva, was soll das?"

„Ich bin bei dir und helfe, wie ich bereits mehrmals sagte."

Sie nahm etwas von der weißen Creme und hielt seine Hand mit ihrer linken Hand fest, während ihre rechte die Creme verteilte.

Albus konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht wenden, sie wirkte konzentriert und besorgt, aber er konnte keine Spur von Ekel erkennen.

„So, das war's auch schon."

Zufrieden schloss sie die Dose und säuberte ihre Hand mit einem Zauber. Als sie endlich wieder aufsah, stoppte ihr Herz und pochte sogleich doppelt so schnell weiter.

Albus sah sie intensiv an, seine eisblauen Augen voller Emotionen. Doch was sie wirklich aus der Fassung brachte, war die einzelne Träne, die über seine Wange lief, lautlos und unschuldig.

„Albus..."

„Womit habe ich dich verdient, Minerva?", hauchte er fast lautlos.

Sie schwieg gerührt und nahm seine gesunde Hand zwischen ihre. Mit ihrem Daumen strich sie liebevoll über seinen Handrücken und sah ihn einfach nur an.

Sie brauchten keine Worte für das wirklich Wichtige.


End file.
